The Coldest Fire
by intellgentshadows
Summary: Arya, or more profoundly known as A, was the prodigy, the genius. All of the children that resided at Whammy's house were well aware of their job as Arya's successor. It was considered an honor to be a successor for one of the 'Lettered Kids.' There was usually only one LK per generation, and that's why it's odd when a boy named L shows up, and shakes things up for A.


**_Arya_**_. _

_Age: 8._

Arya sat alone beneath a tree a Whammy's House. The blank white puzzle that held more than a few thousand pieces, sat in front of her completed. The female had no trouble putting together the colorless mass, and enjoyed the 'so called' challenge. It was nothing for her to complete, and she enjoyed the praise that Watari gave her when she finished the puzzle in under twenty minutes.

Arya looked around and spotted the older man helping Mello with his toothache. Mello often got these toothaches. 'He eats too many sweets.' She deducted a bit hastily. Arya patiently waited for him to be done and then waved over at the male. "I am finished." she stated in a monotone voice.

As usual, Watari made his way over, and smiled down at the girl from under his white moustache. Watari picked up the puzzle with ease. "Good job, A. You have done well. Please join the other children for lunch in the dining hall. We have an important announcement." Arya nodded emotionlessly and walked slowly to the dining hall.

The female sat at the end of the table, a bit away from the other children. She found herself twiddling with the ends of her dull brown hair. It was cut short, almost in a pixie cut and was in an awkward growing out stage. Not that she minded, appearances often didn't mean much to her. Often people mistake Arya for a boy, at least until she turned around and they say her long black eyelashes, and her matching pink lips. The young girl's small size only accentuated her big round brown eyes looked almost too innocent for the blank, analytical stare that seemed to dwell inside of them.

Arya's thoughts were interrupted by a maid ringing a small silver bell.

"Hello children! We have a new friend with us today! His name is L, and we're so glad to have him."

A wave of whispers fell over the room as they all whispered the same question, 'L? Is he here to replace A? I thought she was the prodigy!' Arya would not pretend that she wasn't confused, though she refused to show it.

All of the children that resided at Whammy's house were well aware of their job as Arya's successor. It was considered an honor to be a successor for one of the 'Lettered Kids.' There was usually only one LK at a time. This child being Arya, or more profoundly known as A. If you were not given a specific letter to go by for the rest of your existence, you were a successor.

As far as Arya was concerned, emotions hindered the brains ability to deduce the truth and answer to all questions. It was this reason alone that she decided to tear her coffee colored eyes away from the cherry stained table. The small girl examined the male closely. Arya scanned over both his body, and mind in a few glances. She noted the way he clung to the maid's skirt and the way he looked at everyone like they were a foreign species, a blank curiosity running through his mind. She examined the fact that his shirt was wrinkled like his pants, and there were heavy bags underneath his large eyes. This on its own showed his little need or will to care for himself.

With a light scoff she looked down at her own attire. 'This L and I are no different.'

Watari, seemingly appearing from thin air, motioned for Arya to come up to the front of the room.

Arya began chewing on the insides of her cheeks immediately as she stood next to her replacement. A large hand rested on her shoulder before the older man projected his voice across the curious children.

"Good afternoon. As you are probably wondering if L is going to replace A, the answer is no. I figured it would be best if they each had a companion out of the other. You are not to socialize with either L or A. If I do catch you communicating with them in a social manner, I will remove all of you extra privileges. They will be staying on the east wing of the manor."

A looked up at Watari, refusing to catch eye contact with L. "We must have a talk later." She spoke quietly and with dominance. There was no trace of emotion in her voice and her eyes were seemingly blank. She left no room for defiance and looked over at the male that clung to the maid. "You will be present as well."

]/\/\/\/\/\[

The young female sat in a white floral chair. A china teacup sat in front of her on a glass table. L and Watari sat at two other identical chairs. The meeting that Arya was holding took place in her room.

"Watari, I would not like to have L as my company. I do not need company. I have many of things to fill my time with. For all I know, he is an unintelligent mass. Though that is unlikely, there is about a 1/238 ratio that I would not like to take chances with."

A small smile blossomed from beneath the man's mustache at her quick calculations. "A, he is exactly as intelligent as you are. The IQ of 136 is hard to come by at eight years old, and you two have it. I suggest you work together. I will be assigning you cases to work on. Together."

L wiggled his toes from his odd position and looked up at Arya. "If I may speak, your emotions and pride are getting in the way of your rational thinking, A. I think this is a great opportunity for us to become more intellectually gifted and increase our deductive reasoning skills."

Arya pondered for a moment on the boy's words. While yes, she had taken into account all of these things, it still was irritating that Watari didn't think she could solve cases on her own.

The female often dwelled in books just looking at the words. She loved the way they could change a sentence or the way they could add suspense. Arya had no idea that only a few words could change her life.

"I agree, but only if Earl Grey tea is available."


End file.
